A conventional detachable bed base contains a first connection assembly and a second connection assembly, wherein the first connection assembly has a protrusion, and the second connection assembly has a groove configured to retain the protrusion of the first connection assembly, thus connecting the first connection assembly and the second connection assembly together. However, the first connection assembly and the second connection assembly cannot be reinforced securely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.